Kingdoms at War
by Gigglebelly
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom. Natsu Dragneel next king of the Dragons, both due to wed each other, an arrangement made by their parents to build an alliance. How will their marriage work when neither of them know anything about the other? How will they both cope when an unforeseen evil comes for his crown and his new bride?
1. Chapter 1

Too long since my last FanFic, had another account which had some Nalu love before, but with the last three years I have not had the time to do what I love. I Hope that I can finish this and not abandon it like my others. Please enjoy, I hope to write some of Chapter 2 today. I don't own any of the characters, only thing that I'll say is mine is the story.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial princess who was the betrothed to a man she had never met, an arrangement made by her father and a neighbouring Kingdom. A kingdom that dwelled lower to the earth than her own that resided in the sky. "I will truly miss this view Virgo." Lucy and voice matching her sombre expression, within the next hour she would be teleported to the Fire Dragon Kingdom to meet her future father and mother in law and then the following night, she would wed her husband, both events she dreaded.

Staring out over her balcony she counted every star rose in the palace garden, her mother had planted them before her death twelve years ago, and since then she had continued to care for them along side her Zodiac guards "Cancer has promised to care for them in your absence." A warm hand resting on her shoulder, Leo, or as she called him, Loke, the leader of the fifteen Zodiacs. "Virgo will be your permanent care taker whilst you aren't in the Celestial Kingdom." That's right, Lucy had begged her father to at least have one guardian go with her to escort her "Wait. What?" Lucy frowned staring at her friends "Father had said she was only escorting us along with the others, your self included." Loke smirked "I managed to convince your father that having familiarity or a friend whilst living in a far off kingdom would make the transition easier on you, so he agreed Virgo can be your permanent care taker." Tears glistened in her eyes, her pale skin glowing as bright as the stars, she couldn't help but hug her friends closely "You're acting as I'll never see you again Lucy." She was marrying a man she didn't know, for all she knew, it could be.

"Princess, we really should get you ready to leave." Lucy nodded, pulling away from the group hug she watched Loke leave.

"I hate it." Lucy said bluntly as she started at the red dress, she hadn't tried it on, didn't want to "This is the style of dresses from their kingdom Princess, you are welcomed to choose another if you'd like, but your father has requested you wear it. It's the Prince's favourite colour." Oh really? "What else do you know about the prince Virgo?" it was rare for Virgo to smile, but when she did and if it were gossip it had to be juicy "I have been told by the King not to share any details I may know, he wishes for it to be a surprise." Virgo's fingers loosening the strings to her corset. Lucy whispered "Why..." she was stark naked when she finally spoke "Why am I not to know anything..." Bunching her fists, tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm sorry princess, but even I don't know."

Lucy dressed in silence, the dark red a line dress clung to her torso, dipping slightly into a heart line but not too much. This dress was leaving little for the imagination with her curves, it loosened around her hips, a gold belt with white crystal's adorned her waist. The skirt flaring off only enough for breathability and movement, it had another layer of fabric over the top that darkened to black the closer to got to her feet.

Cancer had left her hair down only curling it slightly, her golden locks complimenting her Skin against the vibrancy of the dress, and the only jewellery she wore was a single plain gold bracelet.

"Beautiful." A muttered voice from the door, Lucy watched Loke in the mirror, he was here to take her away.

She followed Loke and Virgo to the front of the Palace, her father already waiting inside the carriage. Taking a deep breath Lucy lifted the front of her dress as she descended the stairs, counting every single one, the stairs she had walked daily she may never walk again. "Breathe. That's all you need to remember is to breathe." Loke said, his hand reaching out to her, a small but sad smile spread across her pink lips as she gently placed her hand in his, helping her into the carriage before climbing in behind her.

* * *

This was the stupidest thing his father could have done, to have him wed someone he didn't know. Natsu had run off more times than he cares to count from his father for the past week and more so today. He cared not for parties or court ships, he had argued with his father and had gotten nowhere.

"I knew you'd be here." Natsu jumped out of his skin, his friends cold touch was something he disliked as a fire dragon. "Did Igneel send you?" he hissed, throwing Gray's hand away, his father's name acid on his tongue, when his father told him to get ready for his brides arrival he jumped from his window and ran, only after destroying his room and the wall his claws scraped on the way down. "Maybe. But I'm also getting fun out of this." Gray smirked as he removed his blue button up shirt, "Your father has given permission to kick your ass and to drag you back." Natsu's grin wider than his friends. They constantly bickered and fought over the stupidest of shit, but were usually scolded by Igneel within minutes if on palace grounds or within moments of getting home. Somehow he always knew. "Bring it Ice princess." Natsu's hands turning into claws, wielding the fire his family was famous for.

* * *

The rocking of the carriage stopped, Lucy hadn't lifted her head to speak or even acknowledge her father the trip, and he hadn't tried to either. The door opened, her body frozen, Loke and Jude stepping out to the waiter.

"King Jude, we have been awaiting your arrival, King Igneel is in the Great Hall, follow me. Your daughter is free to roam for the next hour, under the supervision of our head of Guard, Erza Scarlett before she needs to join."

Lucy hadn't moved, and Loke hadn't forced her, he instead followed her father. The carriage leaned to one side slightly as metal met metal "Your names Lucy right?" Lucy lifted her head, her vision filled with that of a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair "Y-yes." Her voice quiet, lifting her dress she showered herself out of the carriage "I'm Erza, nice to meet you." Erza bowed deeply "Oh!" Lucy quickly curtsied, "Nice to meet you." Lucy wasn't sure why, but she felt rather comfortable around this woman.

Erza had shown her around outside of the palace grounds, in the gardens, speaking fondly of the flowers that grew, so many that were native to this land but many also came from other kingdoms. Lucy grabbed a hold of a Snow Lily, her fingers powdered in white dust , bringing it to her nose, the cold fresh sweet smell tickling her face "Do you think... do you think Star Roses would grow here?" Lucy smiled at the idea of planting her own native plants in this garden "I've no idea, but Porlyuscia may know, she's the palace healer, best in the land. Takes care of the entire garden with a bit of help but she would know." Erza's gaze was off in the distance, staring into the forest, it would burst in red and blue glows before stopping "Those two idiots are at it again..." Her brows furrowed, her calm expression now etched with seriousness.

"Excuse me Lucy, I have an urgent matter I need to attend to. Seems whom was trusted by Igneel to retrieve a certain someone isn't going as well. I'll only be five minutes." Erza bowed "Oh sure, I'll stay here then," Lucy watched as Erza ran off into the forest, the explosions of blue and red continued as she looked at each individual flower.

* * *

Natsu's shirt was torn, he was missing a sleeve and he was covered in cuts and bruises, the same could be said about Gray, had he still any clothes on. Natsu's chest heaving "Just give up already flame princess, you're going to have to marry sooner or later!" Gray summoned multiple ice spears around him, a single flick of his wrist and they all started flying towards Natsu, one by one. "I'd prefer later or never!" Natsu had dodged them all, he slammed his hands against the ground, the earth rumbling beneath Gray's feet, fire bursting through "ENOUGH!" both men froze from fear "Gray, you were meant to bring him back almost two hours ago!" Erza's hair seemed to float around her head, her dark aura growing larger with each step "AND YOU..." Erza drew her sword, pointing it at the pink haired man "I have no words for you..." Natsu's eyes widened, he was looking at lady death herself, she was beyond pissed and he was beyond shitting himself scared. "I'll go back, just don't kill me!" he managed to say.

Natsu doesn't recall what happened, all he knew was that it hurt, and that he was now being dragged back to the castle in tow with Gray.

"When we reach the gardens I expect you, Natsu, to go to your room and get ready... I'll be in the great hall in ten minutes..." Erza flashed her eyes at him "and you better be there..." Natsu quickly nodded, he did not want to be at the other end of her wrath again, not for a very long time. Having felt his collar loosen Natsu stood to his feet, Gray grabbing his arm before he could run again.

Natsu's eyes followed Erza into the garden, watching her smile as she greeted a beautiful woman Who's that? The air smelt different, it smelt of that woman "Gray, who is she?" Natsu tried to point to the woman in red, but he was dragged to his room; expected to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings

Sorry for delay, been hectic coming up to Christmas with home and at work. I have been editing this on my phone and uploaded it from there too if the format doesn't work how I'dlike ill edit once home from family xmas. Anyways my gift to all who read this for today on Decenber 25th 2018, Merry Christmas!!! And a Fantastic New Years

Lucy stayed in the gardens, studying each flower by touch and smell, each unique from the next, waiting for Erza to return. Clunky metal footsteps hurried towards her, as if on time "Lucy," Erza bowed "I'm sorry about that." crisis averted... for now Erza thought "We should head up into the great hall now, King Jude and King Igneel will be expecting you any moment now." Lucy's care free smile seemed to vanish That's right... I'm expected to meet my in laws Lucy sighed, her hands resting on her thighs as she stood up from crouching near the flowers.

The silence was unbearable as they made their way through the gardens "You've never met the prince before have you? Erza was trying to break the ice, and although Lucy appreciated the effort, she didn't wish to speak about the situation. "No." Was all she could muster on a soft voice. Silence followed again, nothing was spoken the rest of the time to the great hall, and by the tone of Lucy's voice, Erza wasn't going to push her.

Two large doors decorated the entrance to the great hall, both carved from metal and both engraved with beautiful pictures. "They are meant to depict the history of the land." Erza could see Lucy starring, her eyes scanning each individual engravement, only stopping when the doors were pulled opened from the other side.

Two men, Loke and Virgo stopped their conversation, eyeing Lucy in the doorway, she had frozen in place, her eyes immediately dropping to the ground, every cell in her body was telling her to run but she couldn't move, her palms were sweaty, heartrate increased. It wasn't until the cool metal of Erza's glove touched her back did her feet start to move, Lucy's head shooting up to her, Erza whispering "It'll be ok. Just breathe." A smile on her lips, contagious.

"Lucy, my dear, this is King Igneel, current king of the Dragons." Erza had removed her hand from her back once Lucy grabbed her father's hand, now standing beside him. "Pleasure to meet you, you highness." Lucy curtsied, her head bowing. "No need for such formalities, Lucy, as of tomorrow you will be considered my daughter." standing from her bow she smiled, it was some what a relief. Resting her hands at her front she noted his spikey reddish pink hair, halfly slicked and pulled back off of his face and his eyes onyx slits.

She noted that only he stood in front of her, no queen, no son "I can see the look in your eyes." Igneel sighed deeply "My idiot son sadly has taken longer to get ready than I had given him time for," Igneel smiled, turning to the woman that stood near the doors "Erza would you mind fetching him?"

"No need, I'm here..." Lucy's eyes flicked over to the man that descended the stairs, "Nice of you my son to finally grace us with your presence..." Lucy could feel the anger seething from Igneel.

Igneel grabbed his son by the arm holding him in place "Lucy, this is my son, Natsu Dragneel, next king of the dragons." Her cheeks heated with her blush, her father pushing her closer. She curtsied, her head lowering, and her eyes closed What is the feeling? _My heart, its beating so fast._ She hadn't spoken a word and she has no idea how long she had been there for "It's nice to meet you Natsu-" course fingers rested under her chin, lifting her to stand. "You're..." he whispered, her eyes widened, he was so close, his eyes not quite as dark as his father's, more a deep forest green, his scent filled her nose, an oakey campfire was the best way she could describe it. With each detail he took in, she felt herself getting redder, she could see herself glowing in his eyes.

"Natsu, let go of the poor girl, you'll scare her." Igneel called out to his son. But he didn't care to listen. This woman in front of him, Lucy as he had heard it, she was his, she belonged to him "Natsu!" Igneel grabbed his shoulder pulling him back "I'm sorry about that Lucy, he's not usually like that around women." No, none had fascinated or called out to his instincts like this, none had made his blood boil. At the mere sight. He couldn't take his eyes from her, something deep inside called him to mark her as his. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard anything that Jude and Igneel were talking about "Yes, I understand." Lucy spoke, her voice breaking him from his thoughts "Natsu, you'll be sleeping in your room tonight and then as of tomorrow, the entire east wing will be yours." Natsu didn't care about where he slept, he wanted to be with her. "Erza will show you to your rooms, Goodnight Jude, Lucy."

Natsu watched the blonde girl leave, her skin glowing like star dust. Her body calling to him, "Natsu," Igneel's grip tightened on his shoulder "Where is she staying?" he growled, he wanted her "You're talking with me now?" Igneel laughed, Natsu's hand fisted "You like her." He grinned, he enjoyed pushing his sons buttons, and all the while he is in heat, oh Igneel would enjoy this "She will be staying in your new room, but _you_ are to stay in _your_ room until tomorrow." He had never been this possessive before "I know what you want Natsu, honestly if the wedding wasn't tomorrow I wouldn't make you wait. If you want to visit her, it must be under supervision. Two of her guards will be in front of her doors until tomorrow."

Natsu growled, baring his teeth, he wanted her "Go to bed." Igneel loosened his grip, patting his shoulder "Try not to get into any trouble before tomorrow." Igneel smirked as he ascended the stairs.

Natsu tried to block out her smell, tried to block out the image of her beauty, but all he could think of his how she'd taste and sound under him. "Argh!" Natsu went to punch the nearest wall "Your father will kill you if you destroy the room before tomorrow." Another male, Gray "Wow you really are flustered and all because of a girl." Gray laughed, he never thought he'd see the day "C'mon, I bet she'd sound delightful." Gray was urging him on, "Gray." A metal bar flew passed his head, only just missing him "Finally get away from Levy and the twins?" Natsu watched Gajeel prowl closer "I'd advise if you really want to get this out of his system until tomorrow leave it to me. Igneel asked I keep him occupied." Gajeel's arms turning into solid metal.

Too many males, too many people that could taint her "C'mon Salamander... hit me." Flames danced along Natsu's Skin, his whites of his eyes turning yellow. Natsu roared plunging towards Gajeel, his hands now claws, wings adorning his back "Going to have to do better than that!" Gajeel barely missed his last attack, Natsu landed against the wall, he used this to propel himself back at his opponent.

Lucy had followed Erza to what was now her new bed room, the moment the door closed she discarded the red and slipped into something she found in the walk in wardrobe. The nightgown she had selected was long, it hugged her body comfortably, it wasn't until she stood in front of the mirror did she realise how you could almost see through it, she could make out her panties but she was glad she couldn't make out more than that.

Spotting a bookshelf on the other side of the room, Lucys's feet on auto pilot, fingers skimming over the spines of each book only stopping at, "Dragon Instincts" her fingers delicately pulling the book from it's home. "Guess I'll learn about the Dragonkin." Lucy curled into the chair, reading, taking in each word carefully.

The book explained the different races of dragons, how they grow and how their powers work. Lucy had finished reading the chapter for adolescence, her eyes reading the title of the chapter Mating and Pregnancy Lucy's face red, her skin glowing, she slammed the book closed "Princess?" Virgo knocked on the door "Are you alright?" Lucy quickly put the book down "I'm fine! Just reading a scary book!" not a horror story, something she couldn't explain.

Lucy chewed at her thumb staring at her book _Igneel must've had that put in here..._ her hand shook as she reached for the book. Why was she so scared, she had read about sex before had had the talk but this, Dragonkin's were different to Celestial's, she didn't know what to expect.

Her fingers found the page of the book she had slammed it closed on, her face still red and her skin still glowing.

She'd no idea how long she had been reading for, her body was hot and tingling whilst reading. I shouldn't be getting horny reading this! Small mewls escaped her lips as she kneaded her breast _Bad Lucy!_ She put the book down on the table beside her, she needed fresh air, she had to get a hold of herself.

The room had a balcony over seeing the garden, Lucy fumbled with the lock, it just didn't want to budge.

Lucy shrieked at the palace shaking bang "Princess!" Virgo and Loke rushed into her room, "What was that?" Lucy's hand still on the handle "We don't know, Virgo, stay on guard, I'll go investigate." Lucy was unable to say a word before Loke had left "Virgo, I'm going to go to bed, the balcony's locked." Virgo nodded, only leaving once Lucy started walking to her bed, locking the door as she did.

Lucy ran back to the door, _It is locked, it didn't move_ slowly her hand pushed down on the handle, an audible click as the door swung opened, a cool breeze wrapping around her body as the wind rushed inside.

She could see the entire garden from here, the morning sun rising over the horizon, she hadn't realised the time, with everything that had happened over the past two weeks, more so the past twenty four hours.

"That cant be all you've got Natsu!" A pink and red blur landed below her balcony "Go fuck yourself!" Natsu's chest was heaving, laying in the flower Bush, a large grin covering his face. "Natsu?" her voice perking his ears "Are you ok?" why should I care... he was covered in bruises, he sat up rubbing his head, he avoided looking at her "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..." she smirked, her hand loosely balled, hiding her smile "Until then, Goodnight Natsu." She hummed, re entering her room, closing the door and curtains behind her. Why did she feel so giddy? Her heart fluttered about her chest. Maybe it was the dragon link she had read about... Lucy's eyes happily accepted the warmth of sleep as her head hit the pillow.

Natsu clenched his fists whilst walking, his ears ringing, the entire time, the whole time, he was fighting Gajeel, he could hear her. Her heart beat was ringing in his ears, even now he could hear her heartbeat, it was slow as she slept. "Feeling better?" Natsu had been requested to eat breakfast with his father but after his fight early that morning and not sleeping the night before, he had fallen asleep up until an hour ago, turns out however his father had rescheduled for afternoon tea instead. Igneel's smug grin caused the fire in his belly to ignite, his knuckles white "Come now Natsu," Igneel laughed, cutting into his steak "Who is she?" he has never felt this way before, he held no romantic feelings but here he was constantly thinking of her, her existence Plagued his thoughts "Why Natsu, I have no idea of -" Natsu slammed his hands on the table "Cut the crap old man! Who is she?!" Natsu based his fangs, he deserved to know.

Igneel placed his cutlery on the table sighing "You should know the answer to that Natsu." "God damn it old man!" he already knew, his ears perking at the door, the table creaking under his grip "King Igneel?" a pink haired woman stood in the doorway, she was one of the ones that had escorted Lucy. "How can I help Virgo?" She was so expressionless, Natsu hadn't realised her been staring until her eyes shifted to him "Princess Lucy has asked to speak with you." Natsu's brows furrowed, why would she need to speak to his Father. "It's in regards to a book she found in her room." Books? Natsu turned to his father, Igneel smiled almost something pervy "I was hoping she would read it before tonight." He laughed, Just what is he planning...? Natsu wanted to know what he was plotting, but before he could open his mouth and question his father, Igneel had already brushed past him and left, leaving Natsu alone with his questions.

Lucy had asked Virgo to somehow organise a small afternoon tea to be brought to her room to somehow break the ice with Igneel. She stared at the dress that Gemi and Mini had selected with the help of Aquarius. Gemi and Mini had the unique ability to merge into one being and take on the appearance of anyone. Even staring at the white and navy blue dress, she knew it was beautiful.

Two gentle but loud knocks broke Lucy away from the dress, "Come in," Lucy had opened the doors to the balcony that overlooks the garden, a small table and two chairs decorated the area. Taking a seat her eyes gazing at the day lit sky "Something you'll get used to it I'm sure, although, you could always have Natsu turn nocturnal." Igneel took the seat opposite her "It's very different here to my home. There night and day, the sky, it's always that if night, the stars are always out." Her skin glowed, if you could notice, reminiscing "It's not as if you cant visit your home. You are always welcomed to, I'd like for Natsu to see what where you grew up." The clicking of porcelain against porcelain, Igneel poured their drinks "You wanted to talk to me about a book?" his brow raised as he looked over his cup, it did very little to hide his smile "Yes, I believe that you may have put it there..." her cheeks tinged with pink, god she'd have the sex talk and all but talking about it now, and with her fiancé's father? She could almost die "I wanted you to read it so you knew what you have gotten yourself into." Not by choice... Not wavering, looking him in the eyes "I wanted to ask exactly how this works, how the Dragon link works."

She didn't want to hurt Natsu and she in turn didn't want to get hurt "I don't want to sound rude Igneel, but I hold no romantic feelings for your son and I doubt he does me. From what I put together-" "The mating bond is stronger than romantic feelings that other species feel." Igneel cut her off sipping of his tea, grappling a shortbread from the selection. "Other races rely on their heart and mind to tell them. A Dragonkin, we need our instincts, all five senses and our heart all in the one. We do not consciously choose out mate, it is something that is in a Dragonkin's instincts. We know our life partners the moment we meet, even as children, to someone we've never met before." That doesn't answer her question "But how-" "When a Dragonkin has found his mate, he or she will start attending more to their bodies, we can pick up on their smell from miles away, even hear their heart beat from the other side of the castle, and in some rare cases, feel their physical pain." Her heart felt light it was fluttering about when she saw Natsu this morning. "Why was Natsu fighting last night?" that's the only plausible answer she could come up with for his appearance. Igneel's composure suddenly became more serious, his gentle eyes hardening "As a Male Dragonkin, we have it much harder than females. We will try to forcibly take our mate if we can't keep somehow exhaust some of the dragons call. One way of doing that is by fighting with other males, threats so to speak."

Lucy processed each word carefully that Igneel had said before saying anything "I'm sorry to have to ask... but have I ever met Natsu before?" she needed to know, if this had been arranged longer, if Natsu somehow knew. She watched Igneel shift in his chair, "Originally you met Natsu and myself at your mother's funeral twelve years ago." Lucy tried to hard to remember but nothing, she had spent weeks upon weeks locking herself in her room to cope with her mother's death, it was now it's just a blur.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't remember." Lucy sipped at her tea, surely she would've remembered him, his pink hair was enough for her to remember surely "That's ok, you were both children and you were distressed. By the end of our visit, you were constantly in your room." Whilst Natsu constantly sulked... Igneel thought smirking at the memory of Natsu insisting to play with her and the tantrums he threw "Natsu barely if not at all remembers the funeral either. So it doesn't surprise me that either of you don't remember each other."

Lucy continued to talk with Igneel, wanting to know as much as she could about her soon to be husband, from the silly childhood moments to the more recent events in his life. She had even found out that he had an elder brother who ruled another kingdom under the guidance of his court, including his uncle. "The sun is starting to set, you should get ready." Lucy hadn't noticed how quickly time had passed "There is are just two things I want you to know you Lucy and that is, Natsu would never hurt you, not willingly and not forcibly by another." Igneel rose from his chair, walking towards the bedroom doors "And the other?" she asked, a smirk tugging at his lips "Dragons don't believe in a marriage held together by a drawn up document. Marriage for a dragon, is mating." She could feel her face heat bright red as she processed his words."Pervy old man!" she threw the book at the door.

Natsu stood quietly in the shower, the hot water pouring onto his bare skin, steam engulfing the room My Mate these words echoed through his head, even from the other side of the castle he could smell her, hear her heart beating in her chest. The image of her moaning bare beneath him, her lips slightly parted clouded his thoughts, his right hand gripping and pumping his length whilst leaning and resting his head on his left arm. He repeated the action, his breaths harder, gritting his teeth as he tightened His hold, so wishing it was Lucy, until spurs of thick white liquid spilled from his cock. It covered and dropped down the tiled wall Get a hold of yourself Idiot. After a few more minutes, Natsu turned off the taps, well tap, he only ever used hot.

"Isn't it's the brides job to be running late?" Gray called out, he was in no mood for his jokes "it's a good thing I won't be late then isn't it?" Natsu wrapped a towel around his waist, barely drying himself as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. "Igneel said you've got ten minutes to be downstairs before he sends Erza in to get you." Natsu's brows furrowed, he can easily dress himself in that time but what agitated him was the sight of the outfit he was being forced to wear. It wasn't that he didn't like the colours or anything like that or so much the style, he had grown used to wearing vests or only one long sleeved. The buttoned shirt was white, long sleeves on both arms, he hated the feeling of being constricted. He had told his father repeatedly that he refused to wear a suit, "Its only for one night. I'm sure you'll live." Natsu growled as he snatched the clothing from the bed, throwing it over the door to his wardrobe. The only leeway he had been given no leeway from his father, after the ceremony , at the reception he would take it off. "Remind me again why am I wearing this? I'm presuming she got to pick her own dress." Gray laughed, Natsu fumbled with the belt to his grey pants, he hated dressing up "She didn't, three of her Zodiacs did." Natsu raised a brow, how could Gray know? Buttoning up his shirt he reached for his vest, cursing his father at the constriction against his arms, he could still move them freely, but the feeling was wrong.

"Igneel did say you could wear the scarf if you wanted..." Gray's voice was soft, barely audible, he knew of the significance it held to Natsu. "It'll be like she's there." Natsu whispered, his hands squeezing the soft material as he wrapped it around his neck, he was wearing it whether he was allowed to or not; It was all he had left of his mother.

Natsu emerged from his wardrobe "See, you clean up well." Natsu glared at his friend in the mirror, if he weren't afraid of the repercussions from the outfit being ruined, he'd start a fight with Gray. "We better go then." Natsu not giving Gray the chance to speak before he opened the door to leave only stopping in his tracks when he saw the familiar red hair of a certain guard standing at the railings of the stairs "A dress? I thought you didn't know how to wear them." The words had left his mouth before he could process them, he half expected her to murder him over the comment but she simply smiled "You're late." Erza striding over to the pair, any colour leaving their skin "However, after seeing how the both of you have turned out, I will refrain from your punishment." Natsu could smell Lucy on the dress Erza wore, sound completely vanished as he focused her scent.

"Yes, it will be myself, Levy, Juvia and a woman named Virgo, who will be the brides maids, Lucy actually had no objections to it being people she didn't know." Natsu's ears perked at her name, he had been in a blind trance, his feet had followed the pair into the gardens. His mouth almost fell to the floor with the set up "Close your mouth." Erza scolded, "Some of the Zodiacs helped with the set up, but tried to keep some tradition with these lands." Small fire orbs lit the gardens beneath the start sky. Unknown to him, dark blue and white sparkling roses guided the path to the flowered arch. Fire vines entwisted with celeste vines made up the bulkiness with freshly flaming fire lily's and more of the white roses weaved through. They really had tried to keep it fair on both parties.

"I have to go before this starts, I'll see you at the end of the isle boys." Erza walked to another group of people, her husband, Jellal, among them. She quickly left his side as Juvia pushed her along.

"Are you ready?" Gray rested a firm grip on Natsu's shoulder, guiding him to the alter "Do I have a choice?" Gray laughed "None."

Behind him, his friends acting as groomsmen, Gray as his best man, then Gajeel, Jallal, and one other he didn't know. He was there the night Lucy arrived, he wore glasses, and his hair almost as gravity defiant as his own, a ring seal on his right index finger Leo. He knew some of the Zodiac symbols, but knew his, he was the Zodiacs commanding officer, he had taken note as they lined up.

Natsu smiled as he noticed the height differences of the females in front of him, they had been matched with their partnered groomsmen, Juvia acting as a maid of honour, followed by Levy, or as her mate constantly called her 'shrimp' followed by Erza then by, the woman he had seen earlier that day, Virgo. Each wearing an identical halter strapped long dark blue sheath dress, in the different lighting the dresses seemed to reflect the night sky.

Natsu was trying hard not to fidget, he'd been so lost in his own thoughts of taking in his surroundings that he had failed to notice the murmurs of the crowd as a harp started to play. A sharp jab in his back, as he turned to face the culprit known as Gray, his eyes caught only a glimpse of her before his body stopped. She was absolutely beautiful; her skin glowing brighter when her eyes found his.


End file.
